Finally Journeys End
by ordo-fan
Summary: After fifteen years of training Ash is finally within reach of his goal, but is that what he really wanted all along. Misty and Ash Romance
1. Chapter 1

To begin with ….

Hi all,

I don't know why but recently I have become nostalgic about pokemon my favourite TV show as a kid. What always puzzled me is why Ash and Misty never got together. So this fanfic is about what gives them their happily ever after.. Please don't flame me for the characters. I appreciate all criticism, but bear in mind I haven't been into pokemon in nearly 13 years. Set fifteen years from the beginning of his first adventure Ash is close to achieving his dream. But does he get the ending he deserves

Hope you enjoy.

Yours

Dar

Chapter I

This was it, all the training and travelling and years of work led to today. He was alone in his locker room and was trying to focus. He splashed his face with the chlorine rich water again, it helped cool him down. He could hear the muffled noise in the arena, the announcers and the roar of the crowd. The TV in the corner was showing highlights of today's battles and was offering an analysis of how his fight was going to go. Nearly twenty years ago he used to watch the same show, it was his favourite thing to do on a Sunday night. He loved watching the tournaments on TV, much to his mother's displeasure when she had to get him up for school the next day. Infact he was late to professor Oaks lab when he was beginning his journey because he was watching it. He ended up missing his chance to get that charmander he wanted. The only pokemon Professor Oak had left was Pikachu, although he didn't realise it at the time, it was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Today however, he couldn't enjoy the show or his favourite commentator with the cockney accent. He pulled on his gloves and stared at the TV when the commentators started talking about him.

"Well Ted I think he has every chance, he's been doing this for fifteen years from when he was ten, I know he mightn't of captured many pokemon during his many adventures, but he relies on a few select and very powerful pokemon. I only hope that his brave little bulbasaur has recovered from the battle yesterday against Lance Solo" the man sat back in his chair and was immediately set upon by another commentator.

"You haven't a clue, the lad has a track record of failing at tournaments, he's a case of nearly there but never quite their" Eamon Kal was always Ash's least favourite commentator on the show, even when he was a kid he didn't like his negativity.

"But he has improved with time" replied the first man, he was new to the show the little placard that popped up on the bottom of the screen revealed his name to be Ray Johnson.

"Yes but look who he is facing, this man has been at the top of the league for nearly twenty five years and has been the pokemon master for eighteen of them" Eamon snarled.

Ash decided it was better to change the channel, he switched it to a British news channel that was covering the event as well. The lady on it was nice and didn't talk about him as if there was no chance.

The pokemon master tournament was one of the most press covered events of the year, next to the World Cup, Super Bowl and the Olympics. Every news agency in the world must of sent out a crew, and the fans, by goodness the fans. People travelled from all over the world to come to the tournament, trainers from all over to. In the first round Ash fought against an Italian trainer, who had loads of Brazilian fans. In his third round Ash fought an Australian trainer, and about fifty percent of Ash's fans were Irish, tri colours and Pikachu signs were visible throughout the crowd. Infact on his way here he was stopped in the nearby pokemon centre as a kid wanted his autograph. To be frank Ash was now a celebrity with fans from all over the world.

The TV started playing archive footage from when he was in the Johto and Kanto League many years ago. He watched the archive footage and felt happy, he had come such a long way. It was then in the background of the picture he seen her. Misty.

When Ash first set out on his journey, Misty was the first friend he met. He and Pikachu were having trust issues and somehow managed to annoy a whole pack of sperrows, very angry, very dangerous sperrows. In order to get away Ash stole, I mean barrowed Misty's bike. Which was the destroyed by Pikachu. Mays and Dawn followed the same fate, what can I say, the little guy doesn't like bikes. Ash and Misty became very close through their travels. Misty was the gym leader at Cerulum city and Ash ended up battling her. Ash and Misty then met Brock. Brock was a kind and good natured man and also the leader of the pewter city gym. Ash did defeat him and when he did Brock joined in with Ash on his adventure. The three travelled together for a long time, but Ash and Misty had something special, Brock would later say that he seen it in them the second he met them, but that is a story for a later time. When Ash and Misty had to separate when Misty was to return home and run the gym it effected Ash greatly. Although he continued his travels for another year, he always kept in contact with her. The world is a small place now days, mobiles and the internet have seen to that. When Ash was finished his travelling, he returned to Ceruleum to see Misty, it was here during a night out that he and Misty kissed. He was nineteen at the time and it was very awkward, so awkward the two agreed to never speak of it again. They then went and travelled to Pewter City to see Brock, and then back to Pallet town. The two became more inseparable than ever. But when Ash began his training for the master league the two had to separate again. He still texted, called and wrote to her but he found Misty to be distant at times. It did upset him. He hasn't seen her in two years now, and when he called her to see if she was coming she didn't answer. "Maybe" he thought, "she has moved on".

Now wasn't the time to think about Misty, he tried to get her out of his head. Although he knew that wouldn't happen. He changed his t-shirt, due to the sweat and put on some deodorant. He wasn't going to wear his jacket into the arena, he had done so on the first night and nearly collapsed due to the heat. He turned around and dug out a drink from his duffel bag in the corner. Pikachu was there doing push ups. It was a sight he never thought he'd see. Although his form was terrible Ash had to admit, it was pretty funny. He smiled as he gulped down the berry flavoured liquid.

"Ok" he thought to himself "team meeting time". Ash then took out his pokeballs and deployed all of his pokemon. Charizard, the flying fire type, he loved to point that out. Bulbasaur the grass type, Squirttle the turtle like water pokemon. Scyther, the grass type pokemon and heracross the bug type pokemon. The only bug type misty didn't mind, damn he was thinking of her again. And of course Pikachu.

"I am so proud of all of you" he started his epic team leader speech now "we have come so far over all these years, and today we go further" his pokemon let out a roar of approval. "I couldn't have done this without each and every one of you, all I am asking is that we go out there and give it our all one last time". In their own way each and every one of them said yes Ash. He returned them all to their balls. They were loyal to him, and him to them. Ash then checked his phone it was time to go. Just as he was about to walk out there was a knock on the door. "Maybe its Misty he thought, damn it Ash keep it together, we'll deal with her later on".

An organiser was at the door and told him to go up the corridor towards the arena. Ash then walked down the long, marble corridor. His footsteps echoed as he walked down it. Pikachu was his side where he was for the last fifteen years and where he would be for many more. Half way down the corridor there was a small waiting area. He his family and friends were waiting for him. As he passed they wished him well, they patted his back and they chanted his name. Professor Oak stopped him .

"Ash forget about the horrible things they say on TV, we believe you can do this, but you have to too, good luck son" the professor pated his back.

Ashs mom Delia stopped him to. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Am so proud of my little Ashypoo "there was tears in the woman's eyes. It didn't matter if Ash lost or won she was proud of him and loved him unconditionally and always would.

"Where's Dad?" Ash asked looking for his father.

"He said that his flight would be delayed but that he and his friends were going to watch you on TV". Ashs father was a soldier, he had hardly ever seen Ash for the last fifteen years. But they did stay in contact kind of. With Ash being away from home so much his father never knew where to send the letters so he sent them to the house. Another problem was that during the war the telecommunications giants pulled all their assets out of the small nation his father was stationed in as a peace keeper. With that in mind the soldiers could only make brief phone calls home. As the world grew smaller, it also developed bigger gaps with itself.

"He said they will be here tomorrow thou ok" his mom continued smiling.

Ash kissed his mom and then continued on down the hall. Max, May, Dawn, Tracey, Daisy and Brock were here.

His stomach turned, "You can't do this, NO you can do this" he said to himself. The feeling made him sick, he was shaking, sweating and shivering.

Brock could see this and he grabbed him.

Brock was a kind hearted soul, who had taken care of a large family all by himself when he was young. He was a notorious womaniser thou, despite Misty's efforts to stop him.

"You can do this we came so far, you came so far." Brock said smiling as he patted his friend on the shoulder, trying to reassure him.

Ash looked up, he had calmed down a little "Is Misty here?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her. Am sure she would of if she could but if not she's in here" Brock said as he tapped his head with a finger "and here" and he raised his hand to his chest and smiled. "But I'll look for her for you anyway ok", "Now get out there Pokémon master Ash" he smiled and pushed Ash on towards the light.

Ash continued down the corridor towards the light. He could hear the crowd. Their chants booming. It reminded him of every other league he fought in to an extent but this one was different the crowd was bigger than any other he had ever seen. Fifty thousand people were crammed into the place, it was packed to capacity. There was cops and security guards trying to stop anyone from interfering. The crowd was dotted with flags from dozens of nations, some Ash didn't recognise.

He reached the bottom of the stairs were a worker held him back to wait for the announcement. He looked behind him, his family and friends were being led off to the supporter's dugout. Brock said something that he couldn't quite make out. He just nodded back

Then the announcer boomed "And his opponent from Pallet town Kanto!, Ash Ketchum!" and the crowd went mental. They were chanting his name, thou a lot were chanting Pikachu too. For the briefest moment in time he is a God they worship him, hang on his every move, every step. All the fighting, the traveling all his hard work comes down to this. Rose petals drift down upon him as well of the occasional pair of knickers, don't ask. The crowd roars "ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!". He walked to his side of the field basking in glory and admiration. To the crowd he is the best thing in the world, the nerves calm and he takes his position.

Across the field his opponent stands, dressed in a black coat with the hood up, a far cry from what he was in his youth. The man who fought countless battles, the greatest Pokémon trainer ever. The Pokémon master, Ashes hero, his idol, the man he used to watch every night before bed. He takes out his lucky charm from his pocket, it is a fishing lure Misty gave him years ago, and he takes it everywhere with him. Kind of a memory for when she isn't around.

The huge monitor displays Ash and his opponent. The standard rules for the pokemon master final is that the defending master has to use only one pokemon while the challenger can use six. The monitor displays Ash's choices, it then flashes and reveals that his opponent is using only one charizard. Then the counters on the huge monitor change colour red, then orange then finally green … the beginning of the end.

The battle is fierce. The enemy's charizard takes out most of ashes pokemon quickly. Bulbasaur, squirtle, heracross, scythe and Pikachu didn't stand a chance, it then comes down to charzard. The two monster fight hard. Bone and sinew clash and huge spouts of flame appear as the two monsters battle in the air. The crowd screams, his family and friends yell and howler at him "GO ASH! GO ASH! GO ASH!" they chant again and again. A Mexican wave forms in the crowd. As the two Charizards and their trainers do battle the destiny of these two men lies in the balance.

Then the turning point … a Charizard collapses after the twenty minutes of solid fighting. The referee counts "One – Two" the crowd is silent waiting for him to get up, then the referee confirms "Charizard is unable to battle the winner – ". The crowd erupts.

Ash collapses on his knees, tears streaming down his face. He returns Charizard to his ball, he feels sick, and the adrenaline is failing him. He can't hear himself think. It's all happening so quickly, all that travelling, all those years of fighting for this. He looks up, the score board says zero – six. His mind then turns, he doesn't want to be there any more he wants to be with Misty. He wasn't to disappear and go home.

Where is she? Why didn't she show up? Is there someone else? Why? What is wrong with me? His mind races as he tries to figure it all out. He grips the lure till his knuckles turn white, tears rolling down his cheek not just from the result but also because she wasn't here. It all just built up and he exploded. Then he seen her, she was there all along with his family and friends. He wants to hold her more than ever he needs to hold her, to hold someone, for someone to hold him. The screen is taken over with the scene in the dugout the tears rolling down the cheeks of his supporters, down her cheek.

He can't breathe, he needs out. He picked himself up and ran out of the arena towards his locker room. He runs as fast as he can. He gets down the steps at the entrance then pukes up a pink liquid, he gathers himself and sprints down the corridor to his locker room. Nurse Joy is waiting at the waiting room for his injured pokemon. He hands them over to her and he dashes through the corridor the chants of the crowd become louder. Upon entering the locker room, he collapses and covers his face with his hat, as he tries to block out the noise.

"Red! Red! Red!" the crowd chants.

He failed... he failed everyone.

Red- the protagonist of the pokemon Gameboy games the true pokemon master.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Ash sat in the on the bench in the centre of the locker room. He was heartbroken, after fifteen years of training he failed, he let them down, all of them. Pikachu lay on his lap his wounds healed but still he was in a lot of pain and he was exhausted. Pikachu was crushed, just as much, his master. Ash had lost so therefore so had he.

The TV was playing footage of the match. The news station he left on had a banner across the bottom it read;

"Breaking new: Red retains Pokemon Master Title in hard fought contest", at least they were nice about it. Ash then turned the channel to the sports one. Eamon was delighted with himself, "I told you both that he didn't have a chance, a trainer doesn't just walk into a fight with Red and walk out the pokemon master, it don't work like that". It was probably for the best that Ash just turned of the TV, which he did, he knew better about what happened than anybody else.

His family and friends then came down to see him. They had to walk on egg shells around him. They all kept on saying how sorry they were for him and asked him if he was all right. There is nothing worse than knowing that people pity you. "Am fine", "Am fine" "Am fine!" he kept repeating to them. Sometimes all you want is to be left alone, which normally happens around times where no one will give you peace. Then he snapped, it was poor Max that got the blunt.

"You did your best Ash" Max said as he offered Ash a bottle of the sticky berry drink again.

This was what pushed him across the line. He got up and swung his arm that he knocked the drink out of Max's hand. It was accidental but it did drive home the point to them all.

"Shut Up! All of you! Just shut up and get out! GET OUT!" he roared at the top of his voice.

He never spoke to anyone like that. It was a complete break in character for him. He was never so disappointed and not just with the result but also with himself for his behaviour. His friends and family, the people he loved and who loved him just stared in. They were shocked at the violence of his outburst he was never like this. The human being will at times lash out at the ones they love when they need to. This was the first and last time Ash ever did it.

"Ok Ash, we'll leave you alone" Dawn said, then one by one his family and friends walked out of the room.

"C'mon Pikachu" Brock said as he waited at the door.

Pikachu got up and limped out the door stopping to look back at his master, a hurt expression on his face. May picked him up and carried him of.

"Ash remember that there is more to life than being a Pokémon master" Brock said as he walked out.

Tears built up again and once the door closed Ash let go. Tears ran down his face he cried. He dug his hands into his pockets and threw his pokedex across the room. In the other pocket he took out the lure she gave him, he always held it close and never wanted to let it go, and he threw it to.

It hit the wall and fell to the floor. Oh no he thought and he ran across the room to get it, his most prized possession. He held it close then sat down on the bench and let it all out.

May, Max, Dawn and Brock went down to the waiting room. Professor Oak, Tracy and Delia went to get a coffee. They sat down on the seats, they were very comfortable, and you nearly sank into them when you sat on them, getting up was a choir. Brock took out a small box from his back pack.

"Do you guys have the stuff?" he asked them.

"Yeah here" Dawn said as she ruffled through her satchel, she took out a small pile of photographs and handed them to Brock placed them in the box with the utmost care. Max and May had photos too they were about to hand them to Brock when they heard a very familiar voice.

"What do you mean I can't get in?" it was a very familiar voice.

Brock got up "I better see what's wrong before she kills someone" he looked to Max ". He didn't mean it buddy, he's just sad" he patted Max's shoulder as he walked down towards the commotion.

There's a saying about redheads, very stereotypical but when we're talking about Misty its true. They have a very, very, very bad temper. When Brock got there he could see the sweat coming of the security guard.

"He's my friend I've known him for years!" she yelled.

"Still this is my job I can't let you in without permission". Unbelievably the security guard was trying to stand up to her.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Brock asked as he approached the two of them, getting ready to stop Misty from killing the hapless security guard.

"This jerk won't let me in" she burst out glaring at the man.

"Do you know her?" the guard turned to Brock.

"Yeah, let her in" Brock said as he gave the guard ten bucks for the trouble.

Misty passed by the security guard glaring at him. The poor guy just collapsed on a nearby chair once they turned the corner.

"How is he?" Misty asked Brock as they approached the waiting area.

"As expected, heartbroken he's taking it badly" Brock then sat down again. A chorus of hi Misty began as the others seen her.

"Should I go see him?" she asked.

"Best give him a few minutes" Max said. Max wasn't bitter at all about Ash's outburst.

"Do you have the stuff?" Dawn asked

"Yeah here" she dug through her bag and took out a thick silver envelope inside were some of her most precious possessions she handed them to Dawn and she put them in the box.

Brock took the box of Dawn "We'll have a better look at them later ok and well sign the box at the hotel". Brock was the equivalent to a criminal mastermind. This personal project of his took months to get ready, oh the phone bills he had when calling everyone to organise the gift. The package he affectionately called it.

They sat there and talked for a few minutes about the match.

"Red is incredible, and that Charizard unreal" Max was in awe of Red, as he was growing up Red was hardly ever seen, this was his first time watching him battle.

"My father fought him when he used to run the gym" Brock said, "back on his rise to power".

"My mom fought him too" Misty chimed in "he used that Charizard then too. Unusual choice for a water gym".

"What's with the coat?" Dawn asked as she munched on a bag of potato chips "what does he think he's a vampire or something?"

"That's where he got all his power, by sucking the blood of pokemon trainers the world over, blah" Max joked.

"Don't be ridiculous, everybody knows he himself is a pokemon "May laughed.

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Red then walked down the hall. The others froze in silence, as he walked through the waiting area, flanked by two men in expensive suits and two body guards. He turned and said "Boo" to them.

Max dived behind a chair and the others just froze. Red walked on with his entourage down the marble corridor.

Max got up and brushed some dust from his jumper. For such a beautiful place they mustn't have cleaned to well.

"He heard you, he's going to pay you a visit tonight" Misty joked.

Delia walked down the hall "Would one of you mind going in and checking on him please?".

"Misty you go" Brock said.

"Should I?" she asked

"Yeah you can give out to him better than anyone if need be" Brock said, there was another reason he wanted her to go, but that's for later.

"Ok I'll go. Where is the room?" she got out of the very comfy chair.

"Down the hall third room on the left" Brock said as he pointed down the hall.

Misty walked of. Dawn and May winked at each other and looked at Brock. He pretended he didn't notice, and laid back in the chair. His work was done for now.

Ash started trying to fix pokedex. Yep it was broke, maybe professor Oak could give him a new one. All his data was gone too, great. Misty was on his mind more now than his defeat. He was in a world of his own when the door then knocked.

"Ash its me" it was Misty, he knew that voice anywhere.

She opened the door and walked in, nice to know she still had manners.

"Am sorry, am so sorry Ash" she said as she sat down beside him. She tried to hug him he didn't even react.

"What happened there?" she said looking at the pokedex.

"It don't matter I failed, I failed at everything" he said as he tried to avoid her. He also didn't want her to know how upset he was.

"You tried your best, they tried their best" she said motioning to the collection of pokeballs on the chair in the corner.

"Why did you not come down after the match" he was trying to change the subject.

"I wasn't allowed in, Brock had to tell the security guard I knew you to get in" she said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked anyway. He personally never seen the point in that sentence.

"Depends what it is?" she asked as she leaned on his shoulder. He could smell her perfume, a distinct sweet smell. It wasn't over powering as some of the stuff Dawn spent thousands on, it was simply Misty, hmm may have a product there, he smiled inside for a brief moment.

"Why did you come?" he asked as he turned towards her "You never answered my phone call the other day"

"I wanted to be there for you, like you always were for me" and she hugged him "beside who answers their phone at seven thirty in the evening".

"Most people" he said back.

"I needed my beauty sleep "she smiled.

"At half seven at night?" he smiled a little.

"Actually I never left bed all day, you know lazy" she smiled at him.

"By the way I told you years ago you don't need beauty sleep".

They both smiled. She turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. She tried to find a channel that wasn't showing the match, she then settled on the British News channel, they weren't as negative about Ash as other stations.

She turned to Ash "Red was always unstoppable" she said.

"What?" he looked at her puzzled.

"My mother fought him when she used to run the gym" she said.

He looked down at a very interesting spot on the floor "He was better than me in every way, he's got everything now, the fame the glory the fans ... I failed".

"But you have so much more" she said hopefully she could sheer him up.

"Like what?" he retorted.

"Friends and family that love you so much, Pokémon that will always be loyal to you, a kind heart and a generous nature" she replied as she held his hand.

"And look how I treat them! I haven't seen most of them in years or spoken to them I mean when was the last time we seen each other, what about two years ago was" he was beating himself up now.

"Yeah but I always thought of you, I thought about you every day, every time I seen a bike or a Pikachu you were in my mind". What she said it was true. Maybe she could tell him now. Maybe just maybe he wouldn't run of on another adventure this time.

"I kept it you know" he said looking up at her. He took of his hat and put the broken pokedex in it he then threw it into his open duffel bag..

"What?" she asked her mind raced then she realised.

"The lure you gave me when we were younger" he said as he dangled it in front of her.

"There was another reason I gave you that Ash" she said as she touched his hand.

"Yeah?" he said as he gazed into her eyes, do it do it his mind screamed at him.

"I wanted you to remember me" she looked down.

"Misty how could I forget you" he looked at her "I mean you're the scariest red head ever" he smiled.

"Well you forgot about our kiss quickly enough" she retorted and look at him.

"Misty… I never did" he was about to tell her his secret. He filled her with hope, she wanted to tell him. May as well she thought.

Ash, I never stopped thinking about you. I always wanted us to continue on travelling together. I wanted there to be a you know an us" she looked down.

"Misty, so – "he was about to tell her his biggest secret. To let it all out, but as usual something had to happen.-

"Ash it's time for the presentation" Oaks voice yelled in.

"It's always something" he said half to himself and Misty he got up.

"You're coming with me aren't you Mist?" he asked as he gather his pokeballs.

"Yeah, but we have to finish our talk later on OK" she said as she walked to the door, more than a little disappointed.

"Yeah we will "he replied as he gathered himself and walked out.

As they walked a little behind the professor, he brushed his hand of hers.

Misty's heart raced a little.

When he got to the waiting area he stopped at Max and May and said "Am sorry".

Max nodded at Him. Ash then looked to Pikachu who was sitting on Dawns shoulder.

"Am sorry pal" he said and he really meant it.

In a flash Pikachu was in his arms beaming.

"Am sorry everyone" he said. He was really lucky that he had such understanding friends.

Brock smiled to himself. Hopefully his plan worked. As they walked up the corridor he noticed how close Ash and Misty were. Hopefully now they had realised it was meant to be. Brock did years ago.

As they passed the janitor cleaning up Ash's puke. "Ash whispered to himself "Ok, let's get this over with."

"Am right behind you" Misty whispered back, gripping his hand.

Brock smiled. FINALLY he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Ash and his entourage reached the entrance to the hall of champions. It was a purely ceremonial part of the arena, where the pokemon master would make announcements. It was a long narrow room with marble flooring and pillars. There were dozens of oak pews for the trainers in the middle and a seating area for spectators. Two hundred and seventy three trainers sat in silence in the hall of masters. The stands packed with their family and friends. TV crews from all over the world tried to get a glimpse of their respective nation's favourite hero. It was silent. The room had several pews where the trainers sat in the middle, then there was huge stands around the outside of the room for their friends and families. The room was about half the size as the arena. The walls were decorated with paintings of the previous pokemon Masters. At the top of the room was a huge stage.

An usher walked over to them "Ash you're going to walk down the middle ok with your Pikachu, the rest of you we have an area of seating dedicated to you over here ok" he then noticed Misty "ugh it's just there's one too many of you" he looked rather embarrassed.

Brock tapped Tracey on the shoulder and winked. He got the hint, "Yeah its ok, Ill head on to the waiting area ok".

Before anyone could say anything Brock chimed in "That's perfect then Misty can stay, good job Tracey". Brock winked at Tracey, he seemed oblivious.

Ash turned to Misty "I'll see you later ok".

"You will don't worry" as they walked of, she turned to him and gave him a peace sign. It was her classic pose. It reminded him of when they were younger, she always did it. He smiled, Pikachu could see it too. When everyone was in position the usher nodded to him, it was time to go.

As he walked down the aisle, all eyes were on him. He could sense it. His image took over the screen above the stage. The words number one contender flashed up at him to. Technically he was the fifth best pokemon trainer in the world.

Red stood on the stage next to several politicians, socialites and his best gym leaders, the elite four. Since the Pokémon battle tournaments began hundreds of years ago, the then Pokémon master would select the gym leaders who would need to be defeated by the next Pokémon master and also those who would be in regional competitions. Red never spent much of his attention on this duty, he found it somewhat dull. He had chosen to keep the gym leaders he faced during his rise to the top, and some of them, well … left much to be desired he allowed gyms to be family run affairs. It had worked very well for him.

In the last fifteen years of his reign he had fought countless opponents, all of them worthy but so far only four proved to be much of a challenge so they became the elite four. But now he had met someone special, and who even reminded him of himself.

He watched as Ash walked into the room with his Pikachu by his side. There was one key difference between Red and Ash, Red hadn't many friends and preferred to travel alone. His life was filled with people who had let him down. Reds father had been killed in the Great Pokémon War, he never met him. He grew up with just his mother in Pallet Town and he had a very closed childhood with only two friends. Since people weren't his best subject he became fascinated with Pokémon and wanted to train them. At a very young age he decided he would become the Pokémon Master a trait he shared with Ash. , his teachers noticed something special in Red, he was hyper intelligent. Had he of chosen a different path he could have been a great doctor or lawyer, but he had already determined his fate.

Red was the youngest person ever to win the Kanto League at the age of ten for years he travelled and won every tournament in every region eventually he faced the Pokémon Master at the time, Master He Yang. Red defeated the former master in only a matter of minutes. He had become the youngest and most powerful Pokémon master in history, but even power and fame can't get you everything. Red settled down with a girl called Daisy a friend of his from his childhood. They were a perfect couple, but one day his world fell apart. They married and life was perfect but one day Daisy fell sick, very sick, the type that means one day you won't wake up. On his twenty eight birthday, five years into his reign as Pokémon master, Daisy didn't wake up. From then on Red detached himself from the world, his family and friends, he started to wear a black cloak and in his matches he showed no mercy. I suppose his title was all he had left.

Red first met Ash ten years ago, although he didn't know it. It was a cold and miserable night the rain and wind battered the two men who faced each other in the Kanto arena. Ash's opponent deployed a Venasaur a huge beast of a Pokémon and Ash used his Pikachu. The giant plant Pokémon dominated the poor Pikachu. Red watched from the VIP box as the others around him drank, ate and discussed profit margins. Red watched the Pikachu as he beaten again and again. But then he seen Ash throw in the towel, he ran out and wrapped the Pokémon in his jacket. Red knew then he had found someone special … someone who would be one of the greatest trainers ever. A boy who cared about his pokemon, almost as much as he did. The young man now stood before him, maybe one day he would be the next Pokémon master,

But Red had something else in mind for him. He let the politician speak, then the musician, then some air head who had an eevee under her arm. As Pokemon events were well covered media events, celebrities went to them to get their face on camera. Sometimes against Reds wishes the celebrities took over the show from the actual trainers and their pokemon. Then Red got to speak.

He had something very special in mind for Ash. "Ash Katchem, you have proven to be a worthy pokemon trainer. In my years as master I have met many brilliant trainers and you have stood out to me. I personally had plans to extend the Kanto league to ten gym badges. One of those gyms was to be in Pallet town, but II never met anyone brilliant enough to take it over. I believe you are worthy to take it over. You are to become the gym leader of the new gym in Pallet town" he said as he handed Ash his plaque, a medal and a master pokeball. Red smiled at the young man. "And maybe one day we will have a rematch, I personally look forward to it" he smiled under his hood at Ash. And with that he raised Ash's hand and the audience roared.

Ash was speechless, the crowd applauded and roared. Red took his hand and held it up high. TV Crews ran to get a better shot, reporters stared making phone calls. He was on top of the world and with that the Pokémon Master tournament ended. Ash looked out at the crowd, he looked at one person. Misty was smiling at him. He was a gym leader now, yet there was a bigger prize he wanted.

Ash had to stand shaking Reds hand for what seemed like an eternity. After half an hour of standing still and nearly collapsing. An usher led Ash back to the locker room. His family and friends were their already.

"So what's the plan now?" Brock asked.

"Party!" both Dawn and May squealed with delight.

"Oh I need to get a dress" Dawn said.

"Me too" May said "come on lets go" May grabbed Dawns hand.

"Misty, you should come with us" Dawn said and winked at Brock.

"Well me and –"before she could finish the sentence Dawn had her by the hand and May by the other. Regardless of wanting to or not she was going.

"Ok let's go. Bye Ash" Dawn and May yelled as they ran off with Misty in tow.

"If that's the case we should get some gear too" Brock said to Tracey.

Delia then smiled "Oh and Ash you'll need something too, hmm you're about the same size as the two boys. You two can be my manikins. Let's go". She grabbed the two boys by the ears and led them out of the building.

Ash, Professor Oak and Max were left standing in the corridor." I guess we'll head back to the hotel" Oak said to Max. He nodded to Ash as he left.

"I'll see you at the party "Max said as he left.

With the others gone Ash entered his locker room. Pikachu was smiling. The TV shoed scenes of him shaking Reds hand and accepting his award. He read his plaque again and rubbed his fingers over the fine engraving.

"Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town, Gym "He smiled to himself. He then gather up his things and turned the TV of. He walked out of the door. When he got out another worker approached him.

"Ash we're going to have to try and sneak you out." He said, then he started speaking into a headset "We'll take him out the back".

"Why what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Your famous now son, lets go" the man took Ash's duffel and led him out of the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The man led Ash to the back door of the arena, he looked out and seen no one.

"Ok come on quickly!" he was in a rush to get Ash out of the arena. Ash walked out then suddenly flash.

"Hey guys, he's back here" a bodiless voice yelled out. Then like a swarm dozens of journalists stormed down the alley.

"Awh crap!" the man yelled and he pulled Ash indoors. He slammed the door shut. Then there was a constant banging on the door. "I need security to the back door now!" he yelled into the microphone. Then six huge security guards stormed down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked.

"What do you thinks wrong you duf!" the man yelled back. Ash then seen his name tag. His name was Mike. Then another flash, Ash turned. There was another man with a camera running down the corridor "Ash can I have an exclusive please!" he yelled.

"A what?" Ash asked still dazed by the flash.

The next thing he seen was one of the security guards run up the corridor and tackle the man. There was a wet bump sound as he hit the floor the six foot two giant of a man on top of him.

Mike turned to him "Ok looks like the only way to get you out is the front door, follow me" five of the security guards followed Ash down the corridor. The front door was the far side of the huge building. Pikachu was still sitting on Ash shoulder, he seemed to enjoy getting his picture taken.

When they reached the front door, there was a small army of security guards. Mike turned to Ash, I have an idea to get you out just do what I say ok". Mike walked over to one of his colleges said something and then came back. "Right once that dope with the eevee walks out, you're to run out ahead and take her car ok" he handed Ash back his duffel bag. He then turned to the five much larger bulkier men. "You five get him to that car. I don't care what you have to do. Its Reds orders, he has to get to that hotel as soon as possible. Ok!?"

The five powerhouses all said in chorus "Yes Sir!"

Mike walked of leaving Ash with a guard named Walter. Walter turned to him "You're my kids hero you know that"

"Thanks" Ash said he then dug into his pack and took out his hat "give him that" he handed Walter the hat. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks he's not going to believe this" he smiled. "All right" he said as the girl walked out with her guards "leg it". Then as the journalists were busy taking photos of the girl Ash and his five guards burst out. All eyes were on them. As they ran to the car he could hear their questions

"Mr Katchem, how does it feel to be made a gym master?"

"Ash can you comment on your opponent Red?" some woman with an American accent asked..

"Can you tell us more about yourself Ash?"

They had so many questions. The flashes of the cameras started to annoy him. Walter grabbed him and threw him rather ungraciously into the car "Good luck kid and thanks" he said as he slammed the door shut.

The driver revved the engine and sped of down the street. At the traffic light junction two police cars joined them. Ash was the most wanted man on the planet, even Red didn't get this much attention. The two police cars led the Ash's car to the hotel. He looked in the chair beside him, there was a bottle of the sticky beery drink he liked waiting for him. He took it and drank it while looking out the window at the city.

After twenty minutes of driving they reached the hotel. The hotel was a grand building that stood about twenty stories high, although it was still considered small in the huge metropolis of the city. Ash could see the huge crowd of journalists and photographers outside the hotel waiting for him. A group of security guards then tried to make him a path into the hotel.

"Hey Kid get out!" the driver yelled. Ash opened the door, just as he was trying to make his way to the hotel, the cops got out of their cars and escorted him in to the hotel. Ash felt as if he was a famous criminal due to the cops and the all the press.

He didn't remember much about the journey in it happened all so fast. Once inside things were so much quieter, he could finally breathe. Brock and Tracey were sitting in the lobby drinking coffee.

They were wearing the clothes they must have bought. Brock wore chinos and a black shirt, and Tracey had a white shirt and blue tie.

"Well if it isn't the two most famous people on the planet" Brock smiled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"You look nice" Ash said as he took a seat beside them.

"Yeah … your mom chose them" Brock and Tracey blushed.

"You look wrecked" Tracey said.

"Yeah getting here was … interesting. Ash said remembering the press swarming him

A short fellow then walked over to Ash "Sir I can take you to your room if you'd like.

"Yeah led on please "Ash said as he picked up his bag.

The man then took the bag out of his hands "May I?" it was a question he already answered.

Ash nodded then turned to Brock "Is Misty here yet?"

"Yeah but Dawn and May still have her." Brock said as Ash left.

The man made no attempt to speak to Ash in the elevator. They stopped on the fifth floor and he led Ash to his room. At the door he handed him the key card and his bag. "Enjoy your stay sir" he said as he walked of.

Ash walked into the room and closed the door. He finally could relax. The first thing he seen in the large suite was the bed he dived on it and enjoyed the softness and freshness of it. Pikachu however was more interested in seeing how high he could bounce on it. So never being one to pass on a bouncy bed, Ash started jumping too forgetting about how tired he was. Both of them laughed as they went up, and down and up again and then down again.

"Buddy" he said looking at Pikachu "I believe it's time for a snack".

And with that Ash called room service. It's just as well everything was free.

"Yes Sir. What would you like".

"Um forty eight cans of soda, and a chocolate cake plase"

There was a brief silence. Finally the reply came "Coming right up Sir the voice said.

It took three guys to bring the order up. Ash let Pikachu eat the cake and drink as much soda as he liked, after all Ash was getting dinner later. Ash lay on the bed as Pikachu drank soda out of a can with a straw, immersed in a TV show teaching you how to maintain that trademark yellow coat in tip top condition. Ash wasn't over his defeat but the pick me up experience of fresh sheets and bouncing on the bed with Pikachu, did give him the boost he needed.

He now had to turn his attention to the Misty situation. They didn't get to finish their talk and well what else is there to do then tell your Pikachu how you feel.

"What should I tell her pal" he then noticed some new clothes and shoes hanging on the bathroom door. As he got up to investigate he continued "I mean I always felt strongly for her" he wasn't going to tell Pikachu he loved her, he was sure he knew by now "but will I let her down, I mean I failed today what if I fail her".

"Pika" came the reply, Ash wasn't looking but Pikachu wasn't even listening.

He picked up one of the cards that was attached to the clothes. It read;

"Dinner for friends and relatives at 10 pm in restaurant 5.

Party for competitors and guests at 7pm tomorrow night in main lobby.

Please note, due to insurance purposes no Pokémon can enter the restaurant or main lobby.

We are sorry for any inconvenience."

Then he noticed another note attached,

"Ash,

We will meet you in the restaurant at 10, make sure you shower and shave and wash behind your ears. Hope you like the clothes, Brock and Tracey helped me pick them out.

So proud of my little boy.

Love

Mom".

He examined the clothes, he got a crisp new blue shirt and pants and a black tie. He then tried on the shoes, they were comfortable and just right. "I never stop thinking about her and she said the same earlier". To be honest Pikachu was still watching TV in a vegetative state, every now and then he would chim in with "pika" "pika".

"You know what Pikachu, am gonna tell her, am gonna tell her everything" he smiled and turned around. Pikachu was asleep on the bed. Nice to know you'll always listen to me pal. He picked up his phone of the bedside locker, it was 8:45. He went and had his shower and shave and then put on the clothes. He got a blue shirt and black pants and shiny new shoes. He skipped the tie, he never liked those. As he finished gelling his hair, he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

On the coffee table in the middle of the room there was a small box, about the size of a shoe box. He opened it and he got the most amazing present ever. It was a box full of memories, photos of his travels with his friends, Dawn, Max, May Brock Tracey everyone had put in something special. He smiled on the inside cover of the top a note was written.

"Ash,

It took a while but we got there

Your friends

Brock (We made it)

Max (I'll beat you someday)

May (so proud of you, you thought me so much)

Dawn (Brock did most of the work)

Misty (we'll finish our talk tonight, I left something special for you under the TV).

Ash then looked under the TV there was a smaller box and a photo of him and Misty that Brock took years ago. In the small box he found a beautiful watch with the inscription, "You still owe me a bike".

Ash smiled, he ordered some more soda and chocolate to be brought up to the room and wrapped Pikachu in a blanket. He then got his wallet and left the room to go to the party. The night was still young after all, and he was going to tell Misty three words.

I love you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Ash made his way to the restaurant, eventually he got there despite getting lost a few times. The restaurant had a bar and several tables. Everybody was there. Brock and Tracey were talking to Max about pokemon, it could have been girls thou with those three it was always hard to tell. Professor Oak and Ash's mom were at the bar discussing how much he made them proud. May and Dawn were trying to dance, I'll say trying because I don't know a word to describe swing their arms in the air and do about fifty fist pumps a minute. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. They had the whole room to themselves and the bar was free. Misty wasn't there thou, it was the first thing he noticed. She had a habit of this recently.

Dawn and May went over and grabbed him as soon as they seen him.

"Come dance with us Ash" said Dawn

"Yeah Mr Gym Leader let's dance" May joined in.

They both grabbed him by the hands and dragged him on to the dance floor. Ash smiled and really enjoyed himself dancing with the two girls. He himself couldn't dance but it was fun.

"Ash your terrible" Dawn said

"You're not so great yourself" he said back.

The music was good, it had a brilliant beat and was easy to dance too. It would of looked weird the three people in a large room dedicated to the eight of them. But they were enjoying themselves.

Next thing he knew hen Brock and Tracy were grabbing him and they dragged him to the bar for shots.

"Oh shots "Dawn squealed with delight. Dawn, May, Ash, Brock and Tracey crowded at the bar .Ash never was a big drinker so he had no idea what to order.

"What we getting" Tracey asked.

"Um … tequila" May suggested.

Brock called over the bar maid, "Hey beautiful can I get six shots of tequila please" he was so charming. How could she say no?

When they got them May did a countdown "on three, one – two –three" and they all gulped them down.

Ash didn't take the lemon or the salt and was shocked at how bad the taste was after he downed it. The face he pulled was brilliant. May grabbed her camera and started taking photos of him, plenty of pictures were taken.

"Ok let's try something different, vodka!" Tracey said and he ordered six shots of vodka. Ash was going to down his when Brock intervened, "Not for you" he winked at his friend and nudged his head towards a table. Dawn wasn't happy about them leaving the group.

"Awh, has little Ashy had enough?" she laughed

May then joined in "No, he has to get ready for Misty" she stuck her tongue out and smiled.

"Ash she is going to look beautiful for you tonight" Dawn smiled and the two girls returned to the bar with Tracey, who apparently didn't know what he had let himself in for.

As Ash sat down with Brock he could hear his mom and professor oak talking about him at the bar. The Professor Oak joking about Ash's initial reaction to being given a Pikachu when he was beginning his journey. Dawn and May were listening to Delia about what Ash's father is like. Delia was smiling while thinking about her husband. She'd see him tomorrow.

Ash looked around at everyone and smiled then turned to Brock, "Thanks for the present".

Brock smiled "No problem, glad you liked it but to be honest everyone worked hard to get you the photos, I started annoying everyone for them about a month ago." He smiled and took another sip of his drink. "Misty said she would be here at eleven just before the food turns up". Brock knew rightly what was going to happen tonight and he was going to give them the perfect moment. "There's a great view on that balcony over their" he said trying to put ideas in Ash's head.

"Why what's she doing?" Ash asked.

"Who?" Brock asked playing dumb.

"Misty" he sighed, please tell me this isn't the drink he thought to himself.

"Well Dawn and May took her shopping. They said she had to buy herself a dress, make up, perfume, and a razor, shampoo, and bubble bath, the list goes on but otherwise she's getting ready" he smiled at Ash, "She'll be here don't worry all good things in time". Try waiting fifteen years for the perfect couple Brock thought to himself.

"By the way I hope you like the clothes. Your mom and us picked them, she nearly chocked Tracey with that tie you aren't wearing thou" Brock started to smile, it must have been some sight to behold,

"Their great thanks man" Ash was being honest he liked the new gear. Now for business "Brock you're my best male friend you know that right?"

"Am fantastic I know" he smiled a big cheesy grin "But sense a big but coming along, do tell".

"Do you think me and Misty would … you know" he blushed as red as charizard.

"Would? What?" he asked very playfully, he knew bloody rightly what.

"You know" Ash said not actually wanting to say it.

"Yeah you would" Brock smiled "you would make great co owners of a sandwich shop" he laughed.

"I mean do you think we would work as a couple?" sometimes it's best to just ask, he dreaded the reply thou.

"Yeah I do, I mean you basically were with her since you both were ten" Brock smiled "Just one problem thou, how are you going to make it work if you're in Pallet town and she's in Cerulean?" awh nuts he had to say that didn't he, why did he have to think so much. Brock you dolt he thought.

"We'll deal with that when we get there" Ash said he didn't think about that either.

"Then yeah go for it, surprised it took you so long, by the way, you were the worst wingman ever, of all time" Brock smiled and so did Ash. Ash actually was, how many times did he not stop Misty, May or Dawn from ruining one of his chances.

"I propose a toast to true love" Brock cheered and the two friends lifted their glasses and smiled. He knew all along Ash thought as he took a swig of his drink.

"I better check on Pikachu before she comes down" he told Brock.

Brock just smiled "I'll stop May or Dawn from pulling your ear ok" he chuckled got up and went to the bar.

Ash finished his drink and went to go check on Pikachu. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Pikachu was still asleep, but he had taken over the entire bed. How an eighteen inch pokemon took over the bed Ash didn't know, but Pikachu was always kind of a bad ass, a cute one but still a badass. Ash checked his phone, nothing. He then tucked Pikachu in and went back to the party.

When he walked into through the door, he immediately saw Misty. She was wearing a blue dress with a gold pattern on it. She was beautiful and all he wanted was to get near her. She was talking to Dawn and May, but she couldn't take her eyes of Ash. Ash smiled at her and she winked. With no choice he returned to Brock who was nursing a whiskey at the bar while admiring the bar maid.

"Yeah t sucks when that happens don't it, all you want to do is talk to a girl and all the other girls do is stop you" he knew better than anyone at this point, it's a wonder his ear wasn't permanently damaged by now " I did try to stop them, sorry Ash". Brock then took another mouthful of his drink.

Ash still couldn't take his eyes of Misty he reached around his back and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to make sure she could see the watch. Misty smiled and blushed a little. They were going to have to wait a little while to have that talk, but not to long maybe after dinner.


	6. Apology

FROM ME TO YOU

Hi All

Unfortunately I didn't get to do my update today. I however did do something. Since I started I wasn't happy with the length of my chapters so instead I spent the day updating my story by fleshing it out and generally improving it. Todays chapter will be around 7pm GMT its currently 2am GMT. Once again am so rorry for not updating. But to the six people who continue to read this, would you rather I improve quality but cut quantity or get chapters out everyday but not have the quality.

Todays chapter will deal with Misty,

Itll be a good one

Sorry once again

Dari


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Earlier that evening …

May and Dawn dragged Misty down the corridor.

"We need, dresses, perfume and make up. That goes for you too Misty. Hope you broth your credit card" Dawn beamed. Dawn was really excited to go shopping, she loved it.

"There's a fantastic boutique down the street "May smiled "We can go there, and then there's another three between here and the hotel" she smiled.

Why are we going to four shops? Misty thought.

"Yay" squealed Dawn.

"Misty you're very quiet" May said as they approached the door to the main entrance.

"I am? Am sorry" to be honest all she wanted to do was talk to Ash and tell him how she felt. Why did they have to interrupt? They could be together by now.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked

"Nothing" Misty lied. She didn't like it but she wasn't going to tell them they just came in between her and Ash. So this is how Brock feels like all the time, she made a mental note to apologise to him later.

"I know what's wrong" May winked at Dawn.

"Nothing's wrong "Misty felt the heat in her face as she started to turn red.

"Someone has a crush" May teased.

"No I don't, shut up!" Misty said as she pushed open the door to the main lobby.

"Ow, watch it!" someone yelled. The man that had been standing there landed on the floor when Misty opened the door. She helped him up and seen who he was standing with. Red was standing there looking at them as they scrambled to help the poor fellow on the floor.

"Am so sorry" Misty said again to the man. She could feel red looking at her … or it could have been everybody else in the room. All eyes were on them as they tried to casually walk out of the main doors. Outside the arena there was a huge crowd of journalists and fans. They were all waiting to see the rich and famous as they were leaving the arena. Misty never seen a crowd this big before.

They made their way down the steps and on to the street. Then it began again.

"Its ok Misty, I think Reds cute too" May said.

Misty just kept walking ahead. When she was sure she wasn't looking May whispered "Ash" in Dawns ear. The two girls giggled, leaving Misty wondering what was so funny. Deep down she feared that they knew her secret.

As they walked down the street the subject of Ash's lose came up.

"I feel so bad for Ash" Dawn said "so close yet so far" her smile had disappeared.

"Yeah Red was amazing though" May said as she tried to remember where the shop was. Somewhere along here she thought to herself.

"MY mother fought Red at our gym years ago" Misty said hoping that the conversation about would take the heat of her.

"I used to watch him on TV as a kid" Dawn said, she was trying to keep up with the two faster girls.

"Everyone did, "Red the Hero of Kanto", that's what I remember them calling him" May said as she spotted the coveted clothes shop she was seeking. "Here we go" she smiled.

The three girls entered the store, May and Dawn immediately ran to the racks and searched for something they liked a chorus of "No. No. No. No. Ewww. No. Hmm … nah" could be heard as they searched for something they liked. Misty just walked through the store, she picked up a pack of razors and then she looked briefly at the dresses, well at least the ones Dawn and May didn't throw on the floor, much to the snotty shop assistants discomfort. Misty walked over and picked up a bottle of her favourite perfume. She had worn it every day since she was ten. It was bound to be rememerable for Ash. As she drifted around the store something special caught her eye.

It was a silver watch, it was beautifully made. She stood and looked at it for a few moments then turned to the elderly man behind the jewellery counter.

"Sorry. How much is this watch" she said as she pointed at it.

The man walked over and took it out of the case "It's one hundred dollars" he handed it to Misty. She liked it.

"Um can you inscribe something in it for me?" she asked.

The man looked at the back of the watch he lowered it "Yes of course I can. What would you like?"

"Could you put, you still owe me a bike on it please" misty said, yeah he owes me that … still. She remembered the beautiful custom bike she had. She spent all summer working in a fast food joint to get the money, and the second day she had it what happens? Only a flaming Pikachu destroys it.

The man smiled and walked out the back. Misty watched Dawn and May compare two dresses a pink and a red one. With my hair, not a chance she thought. Then the man walked through the back door and placed the watch in a beautiful box "It's only a hundred dollars ok, I won't charge for the inscription. I hope he likes it "he smiled and handed Misty the watch.

"Thanks" she said as he turned to help another customer. Misty then headed to the till Dawn and May had already paid for their stuff. The woman at the till didn't speak to her at all. Moody cow Misty thought to herself as she gathered her things. Dawn and May then joined her.

"You didn't get your dress "they both sighed.

"Its ok am sure I'll see something I like somewhere else" she said as she held the door open for Dawn.

The three girls walked up the street then they stopped. In a window of the store across the road they could see Mrs Ketchum trying on a tie on Tracey, his face was turning blue. The three of them burst out into laughter.

"Well, he looks smart at least" Misty said then she seen it.

There was an alley way behind them and at the bottom of it there was a small shop. In the window there was a beautiful blue dress. Without saying anything Misty found herself walking towards it.

"I want it" she noticed the shoes that came with it "them too".

"Then let's get them" May said. Misty was so taken by the dress that she didn't notice her friends walking up behind her.

Misty walked into the shop, the chimes above the door clanged and banged. Behind the counter of the small store was a woman in her fifties.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said and gave them all a warm smile.

"I was looking at the dress in the window and the shoes too, their beautiful" Misty said.

"Ok you can try them on dearie" she then took the dress and the shoes out of the window and led Misty to the changing room. Misty took the clothes of the woman and entered the stall. She put the dress on and it fitted her perfectly so did the shoes.

She then walked out of the stall she was very nervous, it reminded her of when her sisters used to dress her up "What do you think?" she asked.

Dawn and May dropped their jaws "You're beautiful" they both said.

"It suits you very well honey, it was made just for you, just try it with your hair down" the woman said.

Misty pulled her go-go out. Her hair fell into place, a little messy thou, but nothing a hair brush couldn't fix.

The shop keeper smiled "Magnificent honey" and nodded approvingly. Misty then changed back into her normal gear and fixed her hair. When she walked out the woman had the dress and shoes ready to go.

"How much?" Misty asked fearing the answer.

"Honey" the woman smiled "ten dollars"

"What?" Misty asked, what was wrong with the dress?

"Honey, I've been keeping that thing out the back waiting for someone special to come along to take it" She smiled "Today I found that person. Seeing the joy in your face while you were wearing it told me that".

Misty tried to give the woman fifty but she wouldn't have it.

"Hun if you don't stop trying to change my mind Ill charge you full price" she smiled again.

She then walked the three girls out of the shop as they said their good byes and walked up the alley way the woman yelled at Misty "He better appreciate it" and she laughed.

Dawn and May both contemplated making a joke about Ash but they decided against it. They didn't say a word for the rest of their walk. Misty smiled the whole way back to the hotel. She had the dress and a perfect present for Ash, everything was coming together nicely.

When they got to the hotel a crowd of journalists and paparazzi had already formed around the main doors. They walked up the steps without interruption. Dawn was actually pretty sad that no one wanted her picture. When they entered the lobby Brock and Delia were there waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Brock yelled out. He looked at the bags "I am not carrying those".

"Where's Ash" Misty asked as she scanned the room.

"He's not here yet, which is great" Brock then walked over and took the lid of the small little box that he had placed the photos in. "guys I want you to sign this" he said handing them a pen. The three girls signed the top of the box.

"When do we get our keys?" May asked. She was very tired from carrying the bags around town all day.

"Over there at the desk" Brock replied as he closed the box

May walked over to the desk and got the three keys.

"Brock, what floor is Ash on?" Misty asked

"Fifth, same as you matter of fact" he smiled. He really was not going to let anyone get in the way.

May returned and handed her and Dawn their keys.

"Ok well we're going to go get ready" said May as she and Dawn headed to the elevator. "Misty you coming?"

"Am on a different floor I'll see you guys later on ok" Misty said as her fiends entered the elevator and disappeared.

Brock then got the box "Am going up to leave this and his clothes in the room, you wanna come?" he asked Misty.

"Yeah ok, am heading up there anyway right" Misty gathered her things again and followed Brock to the elevator.

The elevator played a dull dreary music that got on Misty's nerves. When it stopped Brock and her walked down the corridor towards her room, "I wanna leave my things in here, I'll meet you at Ash's in a minute ok" she unlocked her door and threw her stuff on the bed. She then walked into the bath room and turned on the hot water for when she returned. She was about to leave when she thought about the watch. She took it out of the bag and headed down to Ash's room.

Brock hung Ash's clothes on the bathroom door and attached the two little notes for him. He then opened the small box and dug around for his favourite picture, and he smiled. It was a picture from his memory wall that had him, Ash and Misty in it, it was taken almost fourteen years ago. He heard Misty coming in.

"You know, if you'd of asked me fifteen years ago would we be here, I would of said no way" he tried to stop Misty seeing him, he was sentimental about his memories. 2here I think you should have these" he handed Misty two photos, both of them of her and Ash. "I figured you'd like them" he smiled. "Am going to go get ready, I'll drop the key down as well just close the door when you're done. See you tonight ok". Brock walked out the door and down the hall.

"Brock!" Misty called her head poking out the door. Brock looked back. "Thank you" and she smiled.

Brock nodded and walked on. He hoped she'd remember to close the door.

Misty looked at the photos, they were both of her and Ash. She decided she'd do something nice for him. She opened the small box and added a little more to her note. She then turned and put the box with the watch and one of the photos under the TV. She smiled. Then she heard a commotion outside. When she looked out she seen Ash and a couple of cops walking into the hotel. She then made sure everything was perfect and left the room. The door locked and she went to her room to get ready.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She grabbed the razors she bought and went into the bathroom. She then filled the bath and used plenty of the hotels free bath soap. She stripped and enjoyed her nice hot bath.

Stayed in the bath for a good while the next thing she knew she got a text. Oh crap am late she thought. She then used the hotel shampoo to wash her hair quickly. She then got out of the bath and shaved her legs. She normally did them every time she had a shower but she was paranoid about tonight. Once she was sure she was ok she started to dry herself of.

She walked into her room and checked her phone. It was May saying that Ash had arrived and was down at the restaurant. Misty then went back into the bath room and put on her make up. She then spotted the best thing she could ask for. There was a pair of hair straighteners and a blow dryer. After her makeup was sorted she tackled her hair. She straightened it which took a lot of time. She never really liked having her hair down but it was a special occasion. When she was satisfied she went and put on her dress and her new shoes.

She was ready. Before she left she checked herself out in the mirror. She was happy. A smile was all she needed. She practiced and she was confident. She then put on her new perfume and then walked out of the room and down to the restaurant.

When she got there she looked around. No Ash again. Dammit she thought.

Dawn and May ran over to her.

"Misty you look fantastic" Dawn said. She was dressed in her new purple dress.

"Thanks, so do both of you" Misty was serious, the two girls looked fantastic.

"Come on Misty let's get a drink" May said, sporting a lovely red dress as she led Misty to the bar by the hand. They had a thing of taking her ny the hand.

Dawn and May already had drink, Misty asked for a Mojito and drank it with her friends at the bar. She then started taking the mint out of the drink.

"What are you doing?" May asked watching Misty take the leaves out of her drink.

"I don't like green things in drinks" Misty said as she concentrated on the leaves, she then smiled.

Dawn, May and Misty all started laughing. They were good friends. Misty actually started wishing that she could have travelled with the two of them and Ash back in the day. A smile spread across her lips.

Then Ash walked in. Misty's heart skipped a beat. He looked nice, he was all red thou, possibly from embarrassment. Ash walked over to Brock at the bar directly across from Misty. He then started playing with his sleeves, then she seen it.

He had the watch on. She smiled as he smiled at her. Soon she thought to herself, well finish that talk.


End file.
